Kitsune's Mummy
by Earth Beast
Summary: While trying to get away from the mod, Naruto Uzumaki found a strange box that has a body inside. Who or what is it? Would it change Naruto's life?
1. Chapter One: Ancient Sorceress Mummy

Kitsune's Mummy

Chapter One: Ancient Sorceress Mummy.

A long, long time ago, in the Thebes, Egypt, Pharaoh Seti I is walking with an woman. She has red-ish gold hair, gold eyes and wears golden robe. She has a man size golden staff with Ankh shaped headpiece with the ruby in the hoop of Ankh.

(A.N Just so you know, I don't speak Egypt so this "*Greeting, my Pharaoh*" is what I use for Egypt languages.)

"*Thank you for a good magic show, Icess." Seti said.

"*Of course, my Pharaoh.*" Icess the Egyptian sorceress said with a bow.

Then they went separate ways.

Icess walks through the hallway when she saw Pharaoh's future mistress; Anck-su-Namun sneaking around.

"*What is she up to?*" Icess asked, suspiciously.

(Next Day)

The Pharaoh, his High priest; Imhotep and his priests, Icess and staffs and guards are watching two woman facing against each other.

"*Begin!*" Seti said.

With that, two women starts to battle. A while later, one of women knock other one down.

"*You're pretty good, Princess Nefertiri. I'll have to watch my back." Woman one said.

"*Yes, Anck-su-Namun. And I'll watch mine!" Princess Nefertiri said.

The Pharaoh clap as he made his way down to his daughter, "*Well done, Nefertiri.*"

As the Seti hugs his princess, Imhotep walk pass Anck-su-Namun and both he and Anck-su-Namun stare at each other. Unknown to them, Icess saw them and has a bad feeling.

(Night time)

Icess walks alone when she see Anck-su-Namun sneak off and carefully follow her. A few minutes later, Icess follow Anck-su-Namun in the small room. There, Icess see Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep kiss each other!

"*SO! That's what going on. You fell in love to each other behind the Pharaoh's back." Icess said as she reveal herself.

Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun jump by Icess' voice and turn to her.

"*Imhotep, you know that no other man was allow to touch her. I'll report this to the Pharaoh!*" Icess said.

Suddenly, golden painted men ambush Icess from behind, forcing her to drop her staff. After a few struggles, Imhotep's priests got hold of Egyptian Sorceress while Anck-su-Namun head to Icess' staff.

"*What a shame. You going to be destroy by your own magical staff.*" Anck-su-Namun said with an nearly evil smile, as she reach for the staff.

But suddenly, after touch the staff, Anck-su-Namun get some shocking... Literally shocking!

Anck-su-Namun release the staff and shake her hand, "*Of course...*"

"*Forget it, Anck-su-Namun! The staff can only respond to the one with purest heart which you are not.*" Icess said.

"*And the Pharaoh will use that to see who's telling the truth. Unless..." Imhotep said with an smile.

Suddenly, one of Imhotep's priests whack Icess on the head, knocking her out.

A while later, Icess slowly woke up and see Imhotep's priests wrapping her in bandages, mummifying her.

"*What are you doing?!*" Icess said as she struggles to get free.

"*Awake, I see? Even when your tongue was cut off, you still can speak well. You and your magic.*" Anck-su-Namun said.

Icess glare at Anck-su-Namun. But before she could say anything, Imhotep's prest wrap the bandage on her mouth.

"*Look on the bright side, your stupid staff will go with you.*" Anck-su-Namun said as she points at her secert lover; Imhotep as with Icess' robe, place Icess' magical staff on the staff shape molding on the lid of sarcophagus and the fits perfectly into.

A while later, Icess is completely mummified and is now place inside her sarcophagus before the lid with place.

With the box like key, Imhotep lock the sarcophagus good and tight. Then he turn to few priests.

"*Take her somewhere far away where she can never be found.*" Imhotep ordered.

With that, priests lift the sarcophagus and carry it away. Without been seen by anyone, they steal or borrow the boat.

Few days later, they arrive an island and carry sarcophagus far inland. A few moments later, they arrive at hidden door that only the Pharaohs knows and open the door. They walk through the hidden hallway for hours till they arrive at the chamber with a giant pit full of scarab beetles. The priests then throw the sarcophagus to the pit and when it land on the beetles, the sarcophagus slowly sinking in.

With the job done, Imhotep's priests leaves the place and hide the door where no one will ever find it.

(And here's the begaining of all! Hope you like it. Will Icess ever be free? Who will ever find her? Stay tune and find out. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	2. Chapter Two: Fox boy meets mummy woman

Kitsune's Mummy

Chapter Two: Fox boy meets mummy woman

(Present time)

A six years old blonde hair boy; Naruto Uzumaki, manage to get out of the village as the mob chasing him.

Why's the mob chasing him you might be asking? Well, six years ago, a giant fox demon with nine tails called the Nine-Tailed Fox, sudden appear in the hidden leaf village. Only one man; the Fourth Hokage, stop him by sacrificed himself to seal the beast inside the baby; Naruto. The Fourth Hokage only wished for Naruto to be seen as a hero for keeping the Nine-Tailed at bay.

Unfortunately, nearly everyone believed that Naruto is a Nine Tailed reborn or something. They hated and despised him.

Anyway, Naruto walk through the forest. Few minutes later, Naruto reach to the base of big hill. Naruto lay to the base and felt like he press something then suddenly, a door open, showing stairs.

"What the...?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that brat went this way!" A voice call out from far.

Knowing that was one of the mob that chased him, Naruto run through the door before the door shut behind him.

Naruto wonder through the hall. Few hours later, Naruto found deep pit. He lean in to look down before he lost balance and fall to... step? After rub his sore head, Naruto sees circle staircase toward deep down. Curiously, Naruto walk down the stairs. When he FINALLY reach ground floor which seem like HOURS, all he see are stones that shape like beetles. Then he see something that got him interest; a strange box AKA sarcophagus.

Naruto head to it and look around it, "What kind the box is that?" Then Naruto try to push the lid off but it won't move, "It's stuck."

Then Naruto notices a strange star shape hole on the lid, "Oh! This must be some kind of lock. There must be something very rare to lock in there. Maybe Jutsu scrolls!"

Naruto then notices something on the lid. He wipe the dust off to see shining ruby. Interesting, Naruto wipe the dust off completely and see that it's a golden staff.

"Wow! What's that doing on the box lid?" Naruto asked as he reach for the staff.

When he got a hold of the staff, Naruto try to pull it out. It took a while, but Naruto manage to pull the staff free. Then the ruby of the staff glow and shoot a magical beam...

"Hey! What's happening?!" Naruto asked.

Then a small box and two strange books; one black and one gold, appear from the beam.

"Wow! What are they?" Naruto asked.

Then, when he picks up the small box, its top open up to the strange star shape! Naruto look at it then to the strange box before he went to it and place the small box on the hole. It's fits!

"Alright! Now, see what inside this box." Naruto said as he turn the now-known key to unlock the lid.

Naruto then put the staff down and starts to push the lid again. This time, the lid slides off. Naruto look in but jump back with a scream. Inside the box, is a very thin corpse with few bandages wrapped round the chest and lower part of the body. The mouth is wide open with no tongue, no eyes and few hair.

"Gross! What's the body doing inside this box?" Naruto asked before look pass the body, "No Jutsu scrolls or something!"

But then, Naruto turn to the books, "Unless, those books might have some cool Jutsu."

With that, Naruto took the key and pick up the staff and head to the books. He pick up the black book, unlock it and open it. The text seems to be gibberish to him.

"I can't understand what this stupid book saying!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, the ruby of the staff glows again and aura fly from it and enter Naruto's eyes. Suddenly, the text from the book started to become clear.

"What was weird." Naruto said before starts reading, "Ahm Kum Ra...Ahm Kum Dei... those's are weird words." Naruto then continue to read the text of the black book.

When he reach the end of the text, Naruto become more confuse, "What Jutsu is that?!" Naruto then got up, put the key in his pocket, pick up the books and staff, "Oh well, I think it's safe to go home."

With that, Naruto walk up the stairs. Then a hand reach out of the box.

(Meanwhile)

The mob that chased Naruto, just found just open door.

"I think the brat went in there." mob member one said.

"Then, let's go and kill the demon!" mob member two said.

With that, they run in before the door shuts. A few moment later, four ANBU arrive.

"They seems to disappear." Crow said.

Snake lean to the hill, "Great. Lord Hokage will kill us if we come back without the child."

Suddenly, after Snake's hand place on the hill for support, the square shape rocky button is push down and then, the door open yet again.

"...Guess they went in." Wolf said.

"Let's move!" Cat ordered before she and her ANBU team went in before the door shuts again.

(Meanwhile)

The mob charge through the hallway, looking for the 'Demon Brat'. Then they run to multiple cave tunnels.

"Which way do you think it went?" mob member one asked.

"Let's split up!" mob member three said.

With that, they went separate ways.

One of the mob; a woman walk through the hall till just near the corner, she see Naruto unknowing, coming towards her. Smiling, the woman pull out a knife, ready to kill the demon. She wait by the corner but she doesn't know that Naruto turn to the doorway just near the corner.

Just then, the woman feel something next to her. Slowly, she turn and see something that make her scream!

(Meanwhile)

The ANBU wonders through the hallway when suddenly, A mount of sand began to rise from the ground in front of them. Then millions of beetles bursted out of the mount and then charging at the ANBU.

Getting a bad feeling about those bugs, they made a run for their life. They being running to they reach the chamber and they jump off the path. Crow, Snake and Cat land on nearby pillar while Wolf land on nearby wall and the beetles moves forward.

They watch the beetles crawling by. But suddenly, the trapdoor under Wolf, opens and Wolf fall in before the door close again.

When the beetles disappear from view, Crow, Snake and Cat then notices their team mate is missing.

"Wolf?" Cat asked.

"Wolf?!" Snake asked.

"Blossom!"Crow call out in worry.

(Meanwhile)

Wolf is sliding down the tunnel till she reach the open... and fall to the water chamber. Wolf re-surface.

"I hate it when it happen." Wolf just said.

Underwater, a creature is swimming towards her with mouth wide open!

(Meanwhile)

A wall trapdoor open and Naruto walk through when he sees the woman from the mob that chased him, standing with her back to Naruto. Naruto try to sneak pass the woman when the woman turn to him and when see her face, Naruto was shock and surprise...

For the woman's eyes and mouth was clean off. Literally! It's like her eyes and mouth have been erase!

Naruto moves back from the sight when his back bump into something. Slowly, Naruto looks up and meet a face of the corpse he found in the strange box, only this times, it has eyes... AND IT'S MOVING!

Naruto scream and run away... and got himself trap in the corner as the corpse moves towards him. Naruto turn to woman.

"Help me." Naruto muttered.

The corpse sudden turn to the woman who's trying to crawl away while muffled moan.

"So much for that." Naruto whispered.

The corpse turn back to Naruto then move closer to him.

Naruto put the books down and prepare to swing the staff, "Back off, who or whatever you are, or I whack you with this shining stick!"

The corpse's eyes widen when it sees the staff, "*My staff! You're holding my staff.*"

Naruto is confuse about the strange words.

"*Only the person with purest heart can hold it. Interesting.*" The corpse said.

"I... I can't understand what you're saying." Naruto said.

The corpse wave it's hand and the staff's ruby glow and send the aura around Naruto's voice cod before went to the corpse's neck.

"Now you can. I mean you no harm, child. I'm Icess." Corpse said.

(Meanwhile)

Crow stomp his foot at the trap door Wolf fell in, "Trapdoor!"

"There must be a switch somewhere." Cat said as she and Snake patting the floor and wall.

"Guys..." Wolf's voice called.

The ANBU turn to see arriving Wolf who's soaking wet and has a Crocodile hold a bite on her butt.

"That wasn't even funny!" Wolf said before she slap the Croc off and the Crocodile run off.

"Let's find the kid and get out of this nightmare." Cat said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ANBU turn and see the mob running towards them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFES ! RUN!" Mob member one yelled.

Chasing them, are those beetles!

"Not them again!" Snake said.

They all made a run for it, but one of the men of the mob, stumbling and fell to the ground. The ANBU stop and Wolf was about to go and help the mob man, but Crow stop her as the man on the ground was quickly swallowed up by the swarm of the beetles, and when the insects moved away, all was left was a fresh juicy corpse of the mob member.

"Let's get out of here!" Snake said as she and her team mates run.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and the corpse; Icess, are sat on the stone chairs, having a talk.

"So, by your guess, a 1,000 years ago, you were imprison in that box by bad couple that went behind their leader's back?" Naruto asked after hearing Icess' story.

Icess nodded, "Yeah, you're correct. When I busted them, Imhotep's priests ambushed me and then they mummified me and locked me inside my sarcophagus. You've freed and brought me back from the dead and for that, I'm Thankful. Now, you must head home as I'm sure your parents must be-"

"I don't have parents!" Naruto sudden said.

Icess' eyes widen, "You don't?!"

"They... dead when I was a baby. That what the old man said to me." Naruto said.

"So, you're orphan then?" Icess asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Were you... happy?" Icess asked.

"No. I hate my life. I get no friends, no family and everyone from the Leaf village give me cold stare and they beat me up a lot." Naruto said.

"What do you mean 'beat up a lot'?" Icess asked.

"Well, they kick me, punch me or whack me to near death if the old man didn't save me." Naruto said.

"Those rotten creatures!" Icess said before look at Naruto, "Do you know the reason?"

Naruto shake his head, "Not really They just keep calling me demon or something."

Icess stare at the boy before she smile and with her magic, lift Naruto and place him on her boney lap then hug him. Naruto never had a hug before, is surprise before in tears, hug her back. While rubbing Nruto's back, Icess use her magic to look through Naruto's memories from his day of birth up to today. And what she sees anger and upset her heart... If she still has it.

(Meanwhile)

The Mob lost the ANBU by their fear and manage to get out of the nightmare. Then they run to the Third Hokage and Uchiha Police Force.

"What happen?!" Lord Hokage asked.

"We were chased by man-eating bugs!" One of the mob said.

Just then, couple Uchiha, carry woman who lost her eyes and mouth.

"What happen to her?!" Mob member one asked.

"We found her like this. We need to take her to the hospital." Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan and head of Uchiha Police Force, said.

"But Naruto may still be in there!" Third Hokage said.

"So is my son and his team. If anyone can find that... boy, is Itachi Uchiha and his team." Fugaku said.

(Meanwhile)

"Face it, we're lost." Wolf said.

The ANBU are in very dark chamber with Crow holding the torch to light the way.

"I know where I'm going." Cat said with others but Crow, roll their eyes.

Just then, Icess appear before them, scare them a bit. Cat pull out her katana and stab the corpse... who didn't feel a thing. Cat quickly back away as Icess pull the blade and throw it away.

Wolf punch through Icess' chest. Still didn't feel a thing as Icess flick Wolf away.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Snake said.

From her sleeves, few snakes slithering out and bite hold on the corpse... only to release and do some spiting. Very terrible taste!

Crow made some hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Crow unleash giant ball of fire to Icess who took a deep breath and bow it away easily.

The ANBU in fear even Crow who never show fear, shivering hug together as Icess move closer towards them.

"Are you four finish?" Icess asked.

Shivering, ANBU all nodding.

"Good. Now then, I believe you're looking for the child named Naruto Uzumaki." Icess said.

The ANBU's eyes widen.

"I can assure you four, he's save. He's in other chamber, sleeping. My new son's life is about to change for the better." Icess said.

The ANBU are surprise and shock before Wolf saying, "No offence, ma'am, but how can you adopt him when you're some kind of zombie?"

Icess glare at wolf mask ninja, "Not 'Zombie'. 'Mummy'."

"Now then, I am in need of some subordinates in the new world. Not to mention instructors for my new son in the ways of as Naruto call it, the ninja." Icess said as she stare at the ANBU who were shock and surprise at what she meant.

"What made you think we would ever willingly serve you and betray Konoha?!" Snake asked in angry.

Icess giggle before she summon her golden staff, "I never say 'willingly', you silly girl."

With that, she points at her staff at the Cat with when the ruby glow, shot a beam at her. The bandage like aura appear and wrap tightly around Cat. The other ANBU can only watch as Cat within the wraps, glows and then, aura bandage disappearing, revealing Cat with her cat mask fall off and is now a cat woman. She has brown fur, her human purple hair, cat ears on her and a tail.

The ANBU were shock!

"What did you do to her?!" Wolf asked.

"I simply transformed her of course. You haven't notices, but I'm a Egyptian Sorceress. Given your fellow ninja wears cat shape mask, she should be a cat lady herself. And she'll use his new power to serve me. Just as you three will." Icess said as she point her staff at Crow and Wolf.

Crow and Wolf try to move away but suddenly, sands from the corpse, wrap tight on their ankles as the beam from the staff hit them and just like what happen to ANBU Cat, Wolf and Crow transform into eagle man for Crow and Wolf woman.

Crow or Eagle, has golden wings grow from his back, eagle head and feet.

Wolf has greyish fur, human long pink hair, wolf ears, feet and tail.

"And now for you, my dear." Icess said to Snake as with her magic, cover Snake up which cause her snake mask to fall off the woman face.

"I won't let you use me like someone else did before." Snake said with the bit of tears.

Hearing what Snake said, gives Icess confuse look till she sense dark energy just near Snake's neck. With her magic, she place Snake to sleep and began to checking the neck till she see a mark where she sensed foul dark energy within.

Knowing what she can do, with her staff, Icess open a portal.

"Come, my servants." Icess said as she use her magic to life Snake and walk through with her new servants follow before the portal close.

The portal open to the chamber where Naruto is still asleep. After Icess and ANBU exit, the portal close.

Then with her magic, life the Golden book along with the key from Naruto's pocket, and bring them to herself. After unlock the golden book, Icess place the key back to Naruto's pocket, search through golden pages till she found what she's looking for and began to read the text of the golden book. Then suddenly, a small golden portal open and a stream of magic mana, flies to Icess, circle around her before it fly through Icess corpse body and then enter Snake's mark. Few seconds later, the golden mana pull out small foul soul and pull it to the portal before the portal close.

The mark then change it's colour from pure black to shine gold.

Cat, Crow/Eagle and Wolf were surprise before they turn to corpse.

"An Egyptian spell that removed the foul soul within any kind of seal and ultimately reformatted the seal. Transforming it so this poor lady was bound to myself instead of the creature who gave her this mark. It was never use before." Icess said.

Then after close and lock the golden book, Icess point her staff at sleeping lady and just like what happen to other ANBU, Snake transform into a Cobra like Lamia.

Snake has forest green skin and her hair is replace by cobra's hood.

The new Lamia woke up and look around till she see Icess. Her snake like eyes then glow gold before she nodding in understanding before she and her team mates bow to their new mistress.

"Mommy...?" Naruto asked as he slowly wake up and hope that alive corpse that becoming his new mother wasn't a dream.

"Yes, son." Icess said with a smile.

Naruto smile when Icess call her 'son' and made his way towards her, "Now that you adopt me, what do we do?"

"Well first, I need to finish off that woman who planned to kill you, then we'll go off somewhere, maybe building our own empire with combining both your world and mine." Icess said while stoke Naruto's shining sun blonde hair.

Naruto smile but then have to ask, "Will it alright if I leave a note for the old man so he won't get worry?"

Icess smile at her naive son. But Icess believe that leader does not care for her new son's well being, rather, he only want Naruto to keep the creature within him and maybe turning the poor boy into some kind of weapon. She see all this before Seti the First become Pharaoh.

"Talk you what, I will have my new eagle man leave the Hokage a small message for him once we settle down somewhere safe. Someplace where both of us can settle down and I can regain my strength. I was sealed inside my sarcophagus for what I believed, 1,0000 years and my powers weakens during my imprisonment. The people in your village, who do not like you will try to take it there anger out on me, and I cannot guarantee your safety if they try," Icess said.

Naruto's eyes going wide in horror, "T-They...They would really do that?" Icess nodded, "In the heartbeat. Those people will use someone you care about to destroy you."

"But... I don't want them to hurt you." Naruto said.

"Neither do I, my child. That's why we must go somewhere where we can grow strong and protect each other and anyone we care about." Icess said.

Naruto thought about it before nodded, "I understand, mother. But how can you train me?"

"I don't always train you. Those four can teach you ninja arts." Icess said as she change the animal ANBU back to their human form.

"That was crazy!" A woman with spiky purple hair said.

"Your name, please." Icess said.

"Itachi Uchiha." the man, Itachi said.

"Blossom Haruno." Long pink hair woman, Blossom said.

"Anko Mitarashi." A spiky purple hair woman, Anko said.

"Yugao Uzuki." Long purple hair woman, Yugao said.

Icess nodded, "Very good. Now then tonight, I'll finish my curse on those you call, 'mob' and regain my strength. And then we'll leave to find a place we would like to call home." With her eyes glows golden red.

(And done! Hope you like it. Will Icess regain her strenght. Where would Icess, her new son and servants go? What future will be hold? Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you all soon.) 


End file.
